Total Drama Competition Episode 3: Tug of war
Episode 3: Tug of war Chris says, "Last time on Total Drama Competition, the teams were formed. But due to uneven numbers some contestants were eliminated. Who will be eliminated in this episode of Total Drama Competition?" The theme song plays. Chris says, "Ok. The first ever challenge is tug of war. We need to name the teams. Courtney what's your team name?" Courtney says, "The Fierce Fighters." Chris says, "Harold what's your team name?" Harold says, "Team Magic Steve." Courtney says, "Wow. That's lame Harold." Chris says, "Trent what's your team name?" Trent says, "Deep and Mysterious." Chris says, "Bridgette what's your team name?" Bridgette says, "The Awesome Surfers." Chris says, "Lindsay what's your team name?" Lindsay says, "The Dumb Blondes." Chris says, "Not everyone on your team is blonde." Lindsay says, "They aren't?" Chris says, "Yeah. Let's get to the challenge. Since there are five teams, we are going to do two teams versing each other. The first two teams playing are Deep and Mysterious and The Dumb Blondes. I need two players from those teams." Blaineley says, "Lindsay and I will play." Silent B says, "Trent and I will play." Chris says, "Ok. Blaineley and Lindsay stand on the left side of the rope and Trent and Silent B stand on the right side of the rope. Ready, set, pull." Blaineley and Lindsay pull. Trent and Silent B pull. Blaineley spits on the bottoms of her shoes. Lindsay spits on the bottoms of her shoes. Trent and Silent B let go and fall in the water. Chris says, "Ok. Deep and Mysterious are in jeopardy. The Dumb Blondes are safe from elimination. The next two teams to compete are The Fierce Fighters and The Awesome Surfers. Which two players are going to compete on those teams." Courtney says, "Heather and I will play." Bridgette says, "Eva and I will play." Chris says, "Ok. Courtney and Heather stand on the left side of the rope and Bridgette and Eva stand on the right side of the rope. Ready, set, pull." Courtney and Heather pull. Bridgette and Eva pull. Courtney and Bridgette let go and fall in the water. Eva pulls. Heather lets go and falls in the water. Chris says, "The Fierce Fighters are in jeopardy. The Awesome Surfers are safe. The next two teams to play are Deep and Mysterious and Team Magic Steve. Who's going to play." Harold says, "Noah and I will play." DJ says, "Silent B and I will play." Noah says, "Why did you pick us to play?" Harold says, "I don't know. But you have to play or will lose." Chris says, "Harold and Noah will stand on the left side of the rope and DJ and Silent B will stand on the right side of the rope. Ready, set, pull." DJ and Silent B pull. Harold and Noah pull. Noah and DJ let go and fall in the water. Harold pulls. Silent B pulls. Harold lets go and falls in the water. Chris says, "Deep and Mysterious are safe. Now it is time for the final round. The Fierce Fighters versus Team Magic Steve. Pick the playing players." Justin says, "Alejandro and I will play." Harold says, "Noah and I will play." Noah says, "We're going to lose because of you." Chris says, "Ok. Justin and Alejandro stand on the left side of the rope and Harold and Noah stand on the right side of the rope. Ready, set, pull." Justin and Alejandro pull. Harold and Noah pull. Justin and Noah let go and fall in the water. Harold pulls. Alejandro pulls. Harold lets go and falls in the water. Chris says, "The Fierce Fighters are safe. Team Magic Steve go vote in the voting confessional." The contestants go to the bonfire ceremony. Chris says, "Ok. Since there are some many of you I'm not going to call out who is safe or hand out marshmallows. The person with the most votes and leaving is Noah." Noah says, "What? It's Harold fault we lost." Chris says, "You're right. The actual person with the most votes and leaving is Harold." Harold says, "No. Why? Why?" Chris says, "Go to the boat of losers." Harold walks down the dock of shame to the boat of losers. The boat drives away. Chris says, "See you next time on Total Drama Competition."